1. Field
The following description relates to a housing for an optical disc drive and a drive adopting the housing, and additionally, to a structure for preventing a capacitive coupling between a cable and a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slim type optical disc drive used in laptop computers includes a housing (or main body) that receives a tray on which an optical pickup is installed. The tray receives a disc from which data is read or to which data is recorded. The optical disc drive also includes a main printed circuit board (PCB) that controls the optical pickup. Because the optical disc drive has to be designed so as to be suitable for a predetermined standard that maintains compatibility between general laptop computers, and there is a limitation in designing the optical disc drives. According to a conventional optical disc drive structure, the tray has mounted thereon an optical pickup, and a main PCB. The optical pickup has a main body that is mounted on a metal base having a guide shaft installed thereon such that the optical pickup is to enable the optical pickup to reciprocate with respect to the metal base. Conventional optical disc drives tend to experience capacitive coupling between the metal base and a ribbon cable installed in the optical pickup. Such capacitive coupling may cause interference or distortion of signals.